In large indoor spaces, such as factory floors (such as aircraft factory floors) or warehouses, multiple wireless transmitters are distributed spatially. All the wireless transmitters have an individual transmission power and frequency of operation. However, due to limited availability of frequency spectrum it becomes imperative to reuse the frequencies used for transmissions by the wireless transmitters. Such a reuse enables full utilization of the available frequency spectrum for communication. In order to enable the reuse of the frequency spectrum, an estimation of the positions of the wireless transmitters across the indoor space needs to be made. This is because placing the wireless transmitters using the same frequency spectrum in the proximity of each other may lead to interference and subsequent loss of information transmitted by the wireless transmitters.
In the aforementioned scenario, placing a new wireless transmitter, utilizing the same frequency in the vicinity of already placed wireless transmitters, may result in interference of the signal transmitted by both the wireless transmitters. In such a scenario, it becomes imperative to know the exact positions of the already existing wireless transmitters and the knowledge of an interference that may be caused by the new transmitter when placed in the vicinity of an already placed wireless transmitter.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism to utilize the localization information of the positions of the wireless transmitters to determine a position at which the new wireless transmitter can be placed. It may be further desirable to utilize the localization information of the positions of the wireless transmitters to determine a power at which the new wireless transmitter transmits so that the interference between the new wireless transmitter and the already existing wireless transmitters may be minimized.